The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a circuit board having the same.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor, a multilayer chip electronic component, is mounted on boards of various electronic products such as display devices including liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, mobile phones, and the like, to charge and discharge electricity.
Since multilayer ceramic capacitors (MLCCs) have advantages such as a relatively small size, high capacitance, ease of mounting, and the like, they may be used as components in various electronic devices.
In the case in which a multilayer ceramic capacitor having low equivalent series resistance (ESR) is used in a power circuit, an oscillating phenomenon may occur in the power circuit due to low ESR characteristics.
In the case of increasing the ESR of the multilayer ceramic capacitor in order to prevent the oscillating phenomenon, equivalent series inductance (ESL) may be relatively increased, and thus, electrical characteristics of the multilayer ceramic capacitor may deteriorate.